cimarronfandomcom-20200213-history
58th Baltimore Street
58th Baltimore Street is an American live-action/puppetry series and is the second puppet show to be created. It is about 11 zoo animals and four domesticated friends living a lifetime in a high-rise apartment building located somewhere around downtown Baltimore. Concept The idea of having animals living in downtown Baltimore was created around 2017, and even earning the title: 58th Baltimore Street. Production The concept art for 58th Baltimore Street was created in 2017. It featured early characters that were originally intended to be starred in the show, but many were scrapped. At that time, Caesar was originally going to be introduced in the show, but was later a character in Ridiculous Rhapsodies. No episodes have been planned as of 2018. Reception TBA Characters * Miko - Miko is an happy-go-lucky, zany, funny North American river otter with a love for relaxing in pools and bath tubs and even messing around in the apartment. He is Amasia's love interest. * Amasia - Amasia is kind-hearted, soft-spoken, and joyful. She is a kinkajou who has a big love for exploring the whole city of Baltimore and of course, visiting parks in the city. She is Miko's love interest. * Francisco - A social, innocent, and a somewhat quick-witted ring-tailed lemur who left the Maryland Zoo to have a lifetime of his own in the apartment. He likes to jump, go crazy, and watch the skylines with his friends. * Roger - A somewhat silly, intelligent, happy-go-lucky, bizarre African penguin. He likes to sit on vehicles and spread his wings out, even if the vehicles are moving. He has a crush on Nika. * Nika - An affectionate, huggable, brave-hearted, silly African penguin. She has a crush on Roger. * Cheryl - A quiet long-tailed chinchilla who cannot tell whether if she's a zoo animal or not, but is a good friend of Francisco. * Louis - An innocent, obnoxious, dim-witted blue duiker who does not like when his friends are being too loud or crazy and wants them to stop. * Oscar - A quick-witted, curious, enjoyable arctic fox. He likes to go under beds' covers for pranks, whiz through the apartment's hallways, and jump into pools for a quick swim. * Skipper - A talkative, crazy black-tailed prairie dog. He enjoys free running and burrowing in blankets. His favorite color is orange. * Jelanda - A sassy African leopard with a love for fashion, music, and nightly walks in the city of Baltimore. * Junior - Junior is a Kirk's dik-dik troublemaker. He tends to get into bedrooms, walking outside of the apartment while nobody's watching, and chasing rats and pigeons down the street, but he actually behaves like a good child. * Milton - The smallest of the group. He is a quick-witted, energetic gerbil who resides in a small rat hole in the apartment. * Chester - Before he joined with his animal friends, Chester was once a pet ferret owned by a couple. After his owners moved without him, he went to find a good place to sleep at the local zoo; Then, he joined alot of animals to come to an apartment. That's how this energetic and zany critter came to be in the group. * Tiny - Tiny is a cute, yet aggressive, belligerent chihuahua who dislikes being called cute, despite his appearance. * Blossom - A Yorkshire terrier who was once a street dog, and now lives with the animals who escaped to an apartment. Episodes See: List of 58th Baltimore Street episodes Trivia * It is the second puppet show to be created, first was Ridiculous Rhapsodies. * It was once entitled Animalia! as a comedy show, supposedly featuring a number of segments, comedy skits, and else. This was changed to a reality show in around 2017. Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Created by Sophie Deaver Category:Puppet Shows Category:Live-Action Shows